


Dance with me, Cinderella.

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 14 March 2010.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dance with me, Cinderella.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astuta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Astuta).



> Written on 14 March 2010.

Kurt looks at himself in the mirror, his face products neatly lined up on the toilet table. He imagines all the girls getting ready in their rooms at the moment, he imagines the putting on their mascara and eye-shadow, which he won't ever be able to use without being laughed at. Not that he has ever had a problem with that, but Finn might, and he doesn't want Finn to be upset.

Kurt sighs and pushes the thought of all those girls in pretty clothes, in particular of Rachel, aside, he is going with Finn in the end, him, not any of them. He takes the hair-dryer and starts to fix his hair. He can feel the sound of his heart beating fast into his ears, over the noise of the dryer.

He remembers well the day when Finn had thought he was asking him to go the ball together. It had been painful to lie, to Finn and to the others, denying to be who he was, but it was also painful to know that anyway Finn had rejected him from the start. It's always hard, and Kurt has always known it, to have the confirmation that a dream is just a dream, that a dream will always remain only that, a stupid dream. And Kurt had had to endure it all, to see Finn together with Quinn or singing with Rachel, his eyes glued to them and no space for him at all. But he had always wanted to be there for Finn so he had swallowed it all and sat with him in the desert auditorium, listening to the other boy ranting. It was nice, to feel as if he had a meaning for Finn, a place in Finn's life even though it was not the one that he wanted.

Then, in the turmoil after sectionals, Finn had come to him, his cheeks flushed and his words coming out in a blur, stammering more than ever. Kurt stood there patiently, his hands on his hips, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was beating faster than it should. And he can swear that he felt his heart summersault as Finn pressed his lips against his own. It was his dream coming true, and everything melted around him, the dressing rooms, the other Glee members partying along the corridors, for him there were only Finn's lips, and hands.

He smiles contently as he looks at himself in the mirror, his eyes shining lightly as he remembers that night. He adds some hair-spray to his already almost glossy hair. He stands up and puts on his white jacket, he twirls in front of the mirror as a little ballerina. He smiles. Sometimes Finn calls him his "little ballerina", caressing lightly his neck, considering that he has learnt that he shouldn't mess with his hair. Kurt checks again his outfit and nods slightly, he hopes Finn would like it. He has never been so concerned of someone else's opinion as he is of Finn's, he wants the other boy to like him, to be proud to bring him to the ball and not ashamed.

The door-bell rings and Kurt shoots up, running up the stairs. He and his father meet in the hall, Kurt swallows dry, his father has never met Finn before, alright he had seen him on the football field, but this is not even closer to that situation. Kurt can see the silhouette of Finn's tall body behind the door's glass, he rests his cured hand on the knob and takes a last look at his father. Burt Hummel makes some kind of low sound at the back of his throat and then nods.

Kurt takes a deep breath and opens the door. Finn is standing there, one hand balled in a sweaty fist at his side and the other holding a little plastic box. He smiles at Kurt, his cheeks and ears red, then he spots Burt and he swallows. Kurt chuckles. He quickly turns towards his dad.

-Then we will be going, dad.

Before Burt Hummel can reply he smiles and closes the door with a soft click. Finn's goofy smile appears again and Kurt can't help to think that he loves the way Finn smiles, it makes every smile seem precious. The taller boy shuffles his feet and lowers his gaze on the plastic box he has been holding. Kurt tilts his head to the side, he gently touches Finn's arm to make Finn look at him.

-Sooo what's in there?

Finn shyly hands the box to Kurt, hoping he has done the right thing, 'cause really he has never been so excited before and it's true that it is not easy to understand Kurt and to please him, even though he wants it with all his might.

Kurt opens the little box and looks at the flower inside it, Finn's stomach twirls as he sees the warm smile that blossoms on Kurt's face.

The smaller boy just stands on his toes and leaves a kiss on Finn's cheek.

-This is perfect, Finn.

Finn has to fight the temptation of grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him closer, kissing him right there, in front of the house, with Burt Hummel probably still behind the door.

-Uhm…I'm happy that you liked it.

Kurt smiles as he positions the flower at the neck of his jacket.

-I loved it.

Finn passes a hand through his hair, Kurt chuckles lightly, he likes to see Finn's embarrassed face.

-C'mon my prince, let's go, or we want be able to get there on time.

Finn grins and nods.

-As you want, princess.

As they get into the car Kurt thinks that he really doesn't know who to thank for the night he has ahead of him, and he feels as a very lucky Cinderella.

 

Finn parks his car and looks at Kurt as if asking if he is ready to go. Kurt looks back at him, his heart threatening to burst into his chest for the excitement. Never, never he would have expected to go to the ball with him, indeed he would have never thought possible for Finn to notice him, for Finn to kiss him, and look at him as he does. He takes Finn's hand, so big and warm.

-Are you sure you want to do this, Finn?

Finn looks at Kurt, he knows that he has never been strong as Kurt is, he has always been afraid of been who he was, but feeling Kurt's hand on his own, feeling Kurt's presence where before there was nothing but empty images, makes him think that he has to do more, for him and for the boy sitting in the car with him, waiting.

-Of course.

Kurt smiles and Finn is sure that there's no light in the world which can shine more that his smiles.

Kurt holds Finn's hand tight as they enter the gym which has been decorated for the ball. Finn is grateful to feel those thin fingers around him, keeping him solid on his feet. Colored lights slide on the floor, fast, in circles, the music envelops everything. Kurt lets his eyes travel around the room, over the people dancing around, in their elegant dresses, and shiny hairstyles, probably paid a lot of money. He blinks and squeezes Finn's hand. Finn's fingers are warm and soft around his own as they walk through the people trying to spot the other Gleeks. A smiling Rachel waves at them, Kurt tries not to grimace at the sight of her perfect white teeth shining under the stroboscopic lights. It's awkward at first, to stand there in front of all the others, holding Finn's hand. It's like screaming to the world that they are together, and for a second Kurt falters, worried that Finn could just not stand all the pressure and run away. But Finn is by his side, smiling at the others and talking away with them, as if everything is in its right place. Kurt rises his gaze a bit, till it reaches the ceiling dotted by the colored lights which are flowing all around them. He thinks that probably his mom is smiling at him from up above. And then Finn arms are around him, Finn's scent in his nostrils.

Kurt remembers the day that Finn bought that perfume, they were together at the mall, it was one of the first times that they had gone out together in public, and just looking at Finn had made Kurt's head spin.

Finn goofily moves, Kurt in his arms, trying to follow the music. Kurt chuckles lightly, Finn has never been good at dancing, but the fact that he is trying to please him, to make this night somehow even more special that it already is, makes Kurt feel warm and slightly dizzy. He just lets Finn guide him and closes his eyes, leaning closer, his cheek against Finn's broad chest. He can feel Finn's heat beating, under the shirt, under the music echoing around them. And he wishes that he could be lucky as Cinderella and that he could hear that heartbeat in his ear over and over till the time will end, till the time will stop.


End file.
